


Endless Rain

by Kalloway



Category: Brand New Quest: The Forsaken Dungeon, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the third day of rain, Cloud decided to try something.





	Endless Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 3rd, 2005.

And in this strange town of mazes and treasures, Cloud could only admit that they both had changed. When suddenly they were nothing, without the expectations of others placed upon them. Clinging together at first out of familiarity and then from a combination of passion and cooperation.

Cloud found himself a bit surprised by willingness and leniency, but after all, their entire lives had been stripped from them, leaving them to the newness of surviving in a foreign place. For the first time in quite awhile, Cloud had been thankful to be traveling with someone powerful enough to at least intimidate them both to safety.

Still, Cloud had never expected what he considered to be at least a momentary reversal of fortune. Not that being stuck inside for two entire days by a deluge of rainfall that flooded even the endless tunnels could be considered fortunate at all. He was actually fairly sore by the end of the second day, peering out the window of their room at the inn and wondering just how much longer the rain would last.

Sephiroth had wanted to wait it out underground, a shared sentiment until the water was up to their knees and they could hear it audibly rushing above them, threatening to engulf them.

Now, on the third morning of rainfall, Cloud just sat at the window, waiting for Sephiroth to come back with some news from the village elders or even just word that indeed, all the treasures and monsters had washed away and they no longer needed to go spelunking on a daily basis. Even though that would be boring, since neither had gone so far as to figure out what else they could do in such a strange town on a strange world.

"This is the worst rain that anyone can remember seeing."

Cloud hadn't even heard the door, not that he was really listening for it between his own thoughts and the sound of the rain droning against the window. He was at least thankful that their room didn't leak, as several of the other rooms did and most everywhere they'd gone for the last few days was unmistakably damp.

Sephiroth was already shrugging off his coat as Cloud turned to watch him, silent. The thought of wet leather didn't appeal to him, especially not the thought of being stuck in it.

"I picked up some things, since you didn't want to go out."

Nodding, Cloud slid off the chair he'd been perching on. While the windowsill was wide enough for his body, the chill of the glass was too much when he didn't feel like wearing anything besides what had to be one of the few dry towels left in town.

"Strange to finally need to buy meat," Cloud said.

"This time it was free," Sephiroth corrected. "The butcher felt sorry for us, I guess, and insisted. We'll take him something good in return once we can go into the tunnels again."

"Right," Cloud agreed, stretching once before crossing the room and reaching to touch Sephiroth's soaked hair. With a sigh, he pulled the towel from around his waist and handed it over, not caring at all about his nudity. The room was heated by a great furnace below, after all, the same which was always drying other towels.

He didn't really think Sephiroth would catch a cold, after all, but this world had different rules for their bodies to contend with, as well.

And knowing what would come next, Cloud retreated to their bed, looking at his hair falling in front of his face and wondering when it had gotten so long. But he had no idea how long they'd been there, either, and how long they'd spent in the expanse between, after the spell that had brought them to one world had failed to send them back to the correct destination.

Swords clean and sharp, the rest of their possessions in order, spare clothing ready for the sun, and now with enough food for a few more days, there were not so many other things to do, anyway.

Cloud glanced out the window at the same time lightning flickered through the clouds, illuminating the room for a moment, putting a bit of glow back in his eyes if only for a split second.

He could hear Sephiroth - could hear him and sense him and feel his weight suddenly on the bed. Cloud did not need to watch him this time, already seeing in his mind the sculpted perfection that belonged only to him.

"I know you don't like small spaces," Sephiroth said, reaching to pull Cloud to him. Cloud let himself be moved, breathing in Sephiroth's scent, not at all changed by the creeping dampness of the universe.

"This isn't a small space," Cloud replied, licking at the nipple his head had ended up beside.

At least Sephiroth was warm. Warm was always nice, especially for the hands that wandered lower on his body, teasing him to partial arousal before retreating.

"Right," Sephiroth said as he shifted their bodies to be more laying down than sitting, leaving Cloud sprawled over Sephiroth's body, Sephiroth already aroused and hard against his stomach.

He couldn't help having ideas, after all. And since there wasn't really anything else to do, Cloud decided to test his fortune.

Sephiroth's hands rested at his sides, seemingly curious about what Cloud had planned as he slid lower, licking and kissing each contour of muscle until he found himself being quite unceremoniously poked in the chin by Sephiroth's erection. Licking the head, Cloud finally got more than a low moan from Sephiroth. In order to settle properly, Cloud found himself pushing Sephiroth's legs apart, resting between them as be began to suck at Sephiroth's arousal, one hand stroking what his mouth couldn't hold and the other sliding downward. Pausing underneath Sephiroth's scrotum, Cloud couldn't help but take a pleasured gasp as encouragement. And even if he was overstepping his bounds, a couple of broken fingers wouldn't necessarily kill him.

"Go ahead."

Cloud wasn't entirely sure he'd heard that correctly, but again, a couple of broken fingers wouldn't kill him. He teased with his tongue at the tip of Sephiroth's arousal as he worked his wandering hand between Sephiroth's buttocks, searching for his sudden prize.

And upon finding Sephiroth's opening, he paused, realizing as he circled it with one finger that he would certainly need something to ease this bit of unexpectedness.

Sitting up, Cloud found himself barely able to tear his gaze away from Sephiroth, surprised at how prone he looked, laying there almost wantonly and shivering slightly from the last bit of contact.

"Lube," Cloud said, not sure if he was reminding himself or letting Sephiroth know why he was slipping off the bed to go searching in the bathroom, the last place he could remember it being.

He'd sort of forgotten how aroused he was, just from touching Sephiroth. Catching his image in the mirror, Cloud felt like blushing, not so used to looking at his own form and flushed arousal.

But Sephiroth was waiting and really, he didn't need to linger on his own appearance.

Already uncapping the lubricant, Cloud went back to how he'd been, working his mouth down Sephiroth's hardness as now-slicked fingers slid down to again trace Sephiroth's opening. He was hesitant to press forward, despite knowing very clearly how good it would feel. And he'd... experimented with himself this way - certainly he could do it to someone else.

Pushing just the tip of one finger in, Cloud could barely hear Sephiroth's low moan over his own near-startled gasp. Pushing farther, he was still surprised at the heat and how tightly Sephiroth's body was holding him. He could feel Sephiroth's erection twitching gently against his lips.

"Keep going," he was instructed, a firm hand reaching to rest on his shoulder.

With two fingers now, Cloud pressed firmly, looking for the spot inside that would make Sephiroth shudder in bliss. He found it almost too easily, wringing a startled moan from Sephiroth that made his own body much too willing to react. But he had an idea now, of where...

"Can... Can I?" Cloud asked, sitting up again and pulling his fingers free to reach for more lubricant, enough to coat his own arousal.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, green cat's eyes glittering as lightning lit the room again, followed almost immediately by a roll of thunder.

And swallowing hard, Cloud positioned himself, unsure of just how to move. Sephiroth reached to guide him, slowly moving Cloud into his body until his hand was in the way. Cloud stayed still, trying not to think of the tight heat that held him and certainly trying not to look at Sephiroth breathing heavily beneath him. He pushed the rest of the way in, not at all surprised not to hear the single cry of surprised near-pain that he knew he made when Sephiroth took him.

He thrust, unsure exactly if was managing a rhythm or enough movement or anything. But he was doing it and building towards the sort of climax he didn't know his body was capable of. Lightning lit the room again, showing the sweat forming across Sephiroth's skin as his head was thrown back, one of his own hands stroking quickly at his erection.

Yes, that spot. Cloud thought he knew how to correct his thrusts to be able to press there, sliding just a bit to be more upright and able to watch each of Sephiroth's movements. And he was correct, too, if the cry that rivaled the thunder was any indication, echoing a moment later as Sephiroth spilled his seed over his hand, white on his stomach. Cloud cried out at the sight, unable to stave off his own climax. The muscles of Sephiroth's body were pulling at him, shuddering as Sephiroth's body rode out climax.

Cloud couldn't even keep moving, just staying still and grabbing at Sephiroth's hands with his own as he came, feeling each second of release shake his entire body.

"Seph..." he managed, some moments later when he was flat on his back on the bed, with Sephiroth regarding him almost curiously.

"Not bad," Sephiroth said. "But don't expect..."

Cloud wanted to laugh but his lungs thwarted him. He hadn't expected any of that and certainly didn't expect it again, even if he dreampt about it every single night for the rest of his life.

"Right," he said instead, not at all surprised to hear another roll of thunder.

"Only on the third day of rain," Sephiroth said, pulling Cloud close and watching as the rain continued pounding against their window.


End file.
